


The Guardian

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [22]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Cities, Drabble, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, Guardian Angels, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been long years since he had spoken with anyone, longer still since anyone had known his name, apart from Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

It had been long years since he had spoken with anyone, longer still since anyone had known his name, apart from Her. She had borne Her penance, and then tasked him to guard the city in her place. It was thankless work, but he was never truly lonely, because She spoke to him. 

Cities rise, and cities fall. He felt its energy diminishing after centuries passed, but he could do nothing to stop this slow dwindling away. The day came at last when she released him from his service. "Seth Argo, your work here is done. Come to me now."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
